


totally not jailbreak

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Basically, F/F, FOR EACHOTHER, Gay Space Rocks, Oops, Ruby and Sapphire switched personalities in this, Ruby is the calm one, Ruby x Sapphire is cUTE, SO GAY, Sapphire is the one that gets mad easy, anyway, i l o v e rubpphire ok, oh btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8059105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: RUBPPHIREI will go down with this shipthis totally is not jailbreak just with different personallities..switched personallites?eh.





	

**Author's Note:**

> thank u milky for editing this
> 
>  
> 
> (milky is an irl friend)

"Ruby!" Sapphire called, she couldn't see her, but hoped that she could find her. "RUBY!!" She yelled louder, running around trying to find her. Steven just freed Ruby, who thanked him. "RUBY!" Sapphire called again. "C'mon." Ruby said, grabbing Steven, before running towards her voice. They both looked at each other, Ruby calling "Sapphire!". They ran over and hugged each other. "Did they hurt you?" Sapphire asked. "No, Did they hurt you?" Ruby asked back. "Who cares?!" "I do!" Then they started giggling and Sapphire picked Ruby up and started spinning her around. Then they fused. And Garnet appeared. "Haha!" Garnet landed in front of Steven. "Steven! Thank you!"

**Author's Note:**

> I'll take requests for any ship in any fandom
> 
> Milky gets first pick tho


End file.
